Colgando en tus manos
by Makoto Black
Summary: Severus ha sobrevivido a la guerra, Hermione se ha retirado a la soledad de la vida muggle dolorida por la falta de Ron... cuando luego de muchos años al fin se reencuentran, la situación no es la que esperaban...
1. I

_Bueno, esto es un "song-fic" que realicé para un reto de la grandiosa Kenshasha en potterfics_

_La canción es "Colgando en tus manos" de Martha Sánchez y Carlos Baute_

_Quedó lindo y me gustó tanto que lo traigo acá_

_Ojalá les guste_

_Mako_

_Quizá no fue coincidencia… _

La mano pálida sobre el grifo del agua cerró con fuerza, la poca que entre los dedos helados podía quedar, la necesaria para producir un rechinido que no se escuchara, porque la respiración cansada era más sonora que nada; estaba agitado, demasiado, era como si el cuerpo entero le pesara o como si hubiera corrido kilómetros enteros sin descansar una sola vez; algo oprimía su corazón, sabía que eran los años, no es otra cosa, al fin, los años pasaban la cuenta. Sonrió amargamente, pensando las ironías y las vueltas que trae la vida, en otro tiempo, habría estado en un sitio con una enfermería pisos más arriba y su dirigente dispuesta a atenderle; pero ahora está solo, como un perro abandonado, nada queda más que esperar que todo salga como debe, que todo termine de una buena vez.

Dio dos pasos hacia su viejo sillón, esperanzado en apoyar su cuerpo y con eso, hacerlo si no menos doloroso, al menos sí más cómodo; echó sus viejos huesos en el asiento mullido y desgastado, se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, donde el dolor empezaba a causar estragos; el hormigueo bajaba desde su hombro hasta el codo, como si estuviera escurriéndole un líquido denso y bailarín. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó respirar otra vez, pero estaba muy cansado, muy dolorido, el peso era demasiado; sacudió la cabeza como para desperezarse, miró al techo y respiró profundo tantas veces que no supo cuántas fueron, porque dolía, estaba agotado y no importaba.

Era el corazón, el viejo corazón de Severus Snape, profesor retirado y enfermo, el que se estaba muriendo; ojalá nadie lo encontrara, para un traidor de todo, el mejor consuelo es morirse solo, sin molestar a nadie y sin tener que irse dejando una cuenta pendiente con algún "amigo" entrometido y desagradable. Se levantó porque el dolor lo hacía sentir incomodo, se levantó porque quería morirse en movimiento, porque no quería que lo encontraran con la barba de dos semanas, las ropas sucias y apestadas a vacío; dio dos pasos arrastrando los pies y entonces fue como una puñalada directo al corazón.

-Lily…

Frunció el ceño y sintió que la mandíbula se le tensaba, que el cuello parecía encogerse bajo un peso enorme; el hormigueo le había dejado paso a un dolor intermitente en el pecho y en el hombro, la mano y el brazo estaban dormidos; era el fin, estaba llegándole el fin.

-Lily… ¡Ah!…

Repetía cansado, cerrando los ojos con la vana esperanza de poder verla en la penumbra de sus recuerdos; se ahogaba, estaba ahogándose, no pudo dar más pasos, se vino al suelo sujetándose de todo a su alrededor, arrastrando con sus manos los muebles, la mesita de centro, el sillón. El estruendo había sido fuerte, en el suelo boca arriba intentó jalar más aire, intentó llenar los pulmones, pero el corazón parecía haberse vuelto más grande, pesado, comprimiéndolos, quitándole libertad para respirar.

-¡Lily! –Es que era lo único en su mente, era lo único que le quedaba, eso y la puerta que se sacudía bajo los toquidos fuertes de alguien, alguien que quiere ayudarlo; él no quiere que le ayuden, quiere que lo dejen solo, solo para que todo se detenga.

_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino…_

Volvió a darse la vuelta envuelta en la manta, no hacía frío, no había viento, pero es que un corazón helado, enfría todo lo demás; no podía dormir, ¿para qué engañarse?, los vanos intentos no hacían más que escocer peor que si aceptara la verdad de su soledad; dio un resoplido y se irguió en la cama, otra vez en medio de la noche, otra vez en medio de su casa, otra vez sola, otra vez nada.

Intentó no volver la cara al buró, no quería mirarlo, no quería aceptarlo; lejos de eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso pensar en otra cosa, sin saber porqué, se puso a repasar los músculos del pecho, arterias, tendones, huesos, órganos. Uno resaltaba más que los demás y le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y un dolor punzante en las sienes cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Corazón.

Susurró en medio de la noche densa de una casa nueva y una cama a solas, volvió a recostarse, dejando que el cabello, con el golpe precipitado, le cubriera el rostro, quizá así se opacara la visión del vacío a su alrededor; suspiró dolorida, con la respiración pesada de quién se prepara para llorar, pero se contuvo apretando los dientes y mirando el techo. Volvió a tragar saliva con enfado, reprendiéndose por débil e infantil, volvió a envolverse en la manta para el mismo lado de antes y entonces, en medio de las sombras, vio la fotografía en movimiento sobre el buró; ¿realmente era él o su mente le jugaba una extraña broma?, desde lo ocurrido no podía pensar en él, desde lo ocurrido no podía recordarlo bien, ¿realmente el de la foto, el pelirrojo sonriente, el de la corbata maltrecha, el del cabello revuelto, era él? Se sintió idiota, por eso lo murmuró a medias.

-Corazón. -El celular sonó bajo su almohada, metió la mano y contestó apresurada, una emergencia, algo que la distraiga; es la vida que a veces intenta ayudarnos a olvidar.

_Quiero dormirme de nuevo…_

-¡¿Señor, me escucha? –Preguntaba el chico delante de su cara, salpicándolo de su asquerosa saliva, como si no supiera escuchar, como si fuera un imbécil y babeara por esa condición, no por el dolor. –Lo llevamos al hospital, va a estar bien.

-Déjeme en mi casa. –Pidió de mala gana, haciéndole un gesto despectivo con la nariz, arrugada y altanera. –No necesito un hospital.

-Esto fue un infarto leve, pero es muy probable que tenga otro. –El chico lo examinaba presionándole el pecho, a él sólo le interesaba que el dolor había cedido demasiado, hasta volverse sólo un espejismo inestable. –Vamos a llevarlo con alguien calificado, estará bien.

-No quiero estar bien, quiero volver a mi casa…suélteme. –Quiso incorporarse, en el movimiento el dolor volvió al brazo y sonrió triunfal e irónico. –Viene por mí. –Carcajeó con fuerza, era ella, venía por él al fin, luego de tanto.

-Por favor no se mueva, sus arterias están mal, quédese quieto. –El chico luchaba por contenerlo, pero a él no le importaba nada, él quería recibirla, quería irse con ella y acabar de una buena vez con todo, con absolutamente todo.

-Quiero irme. –Exclamó sofocado por el peso en el pecho, con el peso de todo, como si fuera cierto eso que dicen, de que las mentiras, las traiciones y las muertes son pesos en el alma; sonrió al sentir el dolor punzante en el pecho, con los ojos cerrados le pareció ver reflejos rojos, era ella que venía por él; entonces sólo quiso volver a la inconsciencia para ponérsela fácil, volver a dormir y esperar a que se decidiera a llevárselo.

_Y después me despierto…_

Conducía lo más rápido que le permitían las calles llenas de los conductores trasnochados de un fin de semana de locos, de esa vida alegre de los jóvenes despreocupados, que ella nunca había tenido pero que quizá le hubiera gustado tener; años ha que sabía conducir, años ha que él sintió curiosidad por aprender, tal vez por eso el auto era rojo, quizá él lo hubiera comprado de ese color. Cierto era que le buscaban a veces para recordar los viejos tiempos, entonces agradecía el ser una doctora ocupada; en cuanto ponía el pie en La Madriguera, el celular sonaba con estrépito y debía salir corriendo, agradeciendo la invitación, ignorando los ojos castaños que reprochan y exigen, y los ojos verdes que sufren e imploran.

Para algunos la soledad y la tragedia son cosas cotidianas con las que se resignan a vivir, para ella, pese a serlo, siguen siendo cosas a las que no es fácil acostumbrarse; entró en el estacionamiento, a tiempo para ver que la ambulancia llegaba por el otro lado, apenas tuvo tiempo de meterse la bata, de guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo y medio sujetarse el largo cabello. ¿Qué tendría aquél chico, que con su partida, hasta lo rebelde del cabello se le había apagado? Luna había dicho que era cosa de la vibra, de mal de ojo en el sepelio, tal vez un padecimiento de la nariz o de las uñas de los pies.

No era cierto, el cabello de esta castaña doctora se había aplacado el día que despertó en casa y él no estaba ahí para abrazarla.

_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo…_

Era una tarde tibia, soleada en el Lago Negro, no a su lado, no con ella; era una tarde hermosa de verano, con el calamar sacando sus tentáculos y Sprout lavando las hojas de una enorme enredadera a las puertas del Invernadero. Casi podía mirarla en la superficie oscura y límpida del agua, sus cabellos rojos al aire, sus labios delgados, sus ojos verde intenso, sus ojos sobre todo.

Era una de esas sensaciones de recuerdo, una de esas visiones mágicas que a veces la añoranza nos obsequia, para mayor tortura de la vida; si ella viviera todavía, él no estaría aquí pensándola, quizá estaría con ella, quizá…

Abrió los ojos sofocado, lo movían con velocidad, no lograba detener la mirada en nada a su alrededor, todo era ráfaga de líneas, todo era sonido metálico de la camilla, sentía la aguja en el brazo, la presión de una mano ansiosa en el pecho. ¿Es que nadie entiende cuando un viejo desea morir? ¡¿Se han vuelto todos imbéciles de pronto?

¿Qué otra razón hay para vivir solo, en una casa cayéndose a pedazos, en un barrio alejado de los hospitales, sin mirar a los vecinos, sin convivir con alguien? Si tuviera su varita, se cercioraría de dejárselos muy claro a todos, quiere morir, no quiere otra cosa, sólo quiere dejar de respirar para que deje de doler. Porque duele espantoso saberse con vida, obsoleto y cansado, mientras ella no es capaz ya de ni pensarlo, mientras nadie es capaz de saber lo que sufre y lo que los odia, mientras muy dentro, algo aún la recuerda, quizá el instinto, quizá la memoria o un recuerdo escondido, algo dentro de su pecho que duele tanto, intenta recordarla.

¿Será el sexto sentido que le anuncia que está por terminar todo? Si es así, ojalá todo acabara ya. Cerró los ojos y sintió que ahora sí, ya nada lo iba a despertar.

_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos…_

Entró haciendo que los tacones resonaran sobre el piso blanco de la recepción, en cuanto la enfermera en turno la alcanzó a medio camino, tuvo que soportar el informe de sus pacientes de la noche y la razón por la que había sido llamada: hombre caucásico, sesenta y tantos, tal vez más, encontrado en su casa con principios de infarto, la llamada la había hecho su vecina, en el camino había sufrido dos ataques, lo tenían listo para su revisión y atención; apenas sabían su nombre, estaba solo, como si no hubiera querido ver a nadie, poca higiene en la casa, poco interés en sí mismo. Tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa emocionada, ojalá tuviera ella el valor para encerrarse como ese hombre, para dejarse consumir como él.

Ordenó lo de siempre para estos casos, fue a la recepción y se apoyó en el mostrador a anotar los medicamentos y atenciones para los demás pacientes; entregó la lista al chico que esperaba sus órdenes como todas las noches, al verlo sintió el vuelco de siempre, sus ojos eran azules. Deseó tener las agallas de tomar un bisturí y destrozarse el pecho, arrancarse el corazón para que no doliera; pero Bellatrix había tenido razón esa noche luego de matar a Ron: _No tienes siquiera la mitad del valor que se necesita para matar. _Verdad. Y ni siquiera para matarse a sí misma.

_ Pero un día, tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos; tarde o temprano._

_Esa sonrisa traviesa…_

Se apresuró a ver al paciente, que casi se le había olvidado ya, de tan acostumbrada a la muerte que se paseaba a su alrededor sin tenerle clemencia; tomó el expediente que le tendió el paramédico, mientras con una velocidad inhumana le detallaba todos los pormenores del traslado. Hermione no podía escuchar, se había quedado congelada leyendo el nombre del paciente; cada letra le producía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, casi un sofoco, un grito de dolor espantado.

Estiró la mano hasta tocar la cortina que se lo ocultaba, la sujetó por la orilla y tiró de ella a un lado, casi tan fuerte que pudo haberla arrancado; era él, no podía ser otro, en verdad era él con ese aspecto anciano y demacrado.

Severus Snape, moribundo, inconsciente, con un corazón hecho trizas por el tiempo, las enfermedades y la hechicería, yacía en esa cama de hospital; dio dos pasos hasta él con los ojos desorbitados, mirándolo con repugnancia, con resentimiento, ese hombre había sido uno de los causantes de todas sus desgracias, él y nadie más. La rabia la invadió al verle los labios y notar en ellos esa sonrisa maldita de siempre, esa ironía desgraciada y esa petulancia que la volvía loca de rabia. ¡¿Es que la magia iba a seguirla para siempre, en todos lados? ¡¿Qué quería de ella la vida que no la dejaba en paz ni siquiera oculta en el olvido?

-Doctora, debe darse prisa, no puede dejarlo morir. –Exclamó el chico a su lado, se volvió a verlo con profundo desprecio. _Ojalá pudiera._


	2. II

_No saben cómo me alegra ver que esta historia tiene buena recepción…_

_En lo personal fue algo que me causó estragos, pero que me gustó mucho escribir…_

_Bien, contesto comentarios:_

_Sely Cat: Jijijiji… muchas gracias por lo de "Makoto+Snape" jajaja, gracias… sé que te gustará… mejor dicho eso espero._

_Yue yuna: Pues no sé si podré estar subiéndolos seguido, pero lo haré… o lo intentaré… espero que te siga gustando._

_Saludos a todos y ganas por leer!_

_Mako _

_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino…_

-Prepárenlo. –No quiso mirarlo antes de comenzar, se fue caminando a toda prisa, corrió al quirófano escuchando a la perfección cómo traían la camilla tras ella, cómo intentaban salvarlo, cómo luchaban por arrancárselo de las garras a la muerte; ella sólo pensaba en que alguien tan dual, tan amante del bien y el mal, merecía una muerte así.

Entró para asearse, se quitó la bata y empezó a ponerse su atuendo azul para estar totalmente desinfectada, aunque ganas no le faltaban de dejar eso de lado y operarlo con las manos sucias; pensaba en todo lo que habían sufrido, en lo que Harry había tenido que pasar pensando siempre que ese sujeto era un traidor, un enemigo, un asesino. No podía olvidar la batalla final, cuando él estuvo en el otro bando, para terminar descubriéndose al final como el ángel guardián de todos, irónico y sarcástico.

¿Cómo es posible que el estuviera aquí, ahora, requiriendo de su ayuda, mientras Ron estaba frío en su tumba? No cabe duda que nadie sabe los caminos que trae el destino; desconsolada pegó su frente ardiente de rabia contra el azulejo blanco del sitio donde se lavaba las manos hasta el codo, dolía mucho, todo dolía.

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…_

Estaba inquieto en medio de esas sombras que lo ahogaban, era como tratar de nadar en un líquido denso y oscuro; podía sentir que lo movían, a la perfección pudo notar el golpe de su cadera cuando lo cambiaron de la camilla a la plancha del quirófano, dio un resoplido, estaba impaciente, desesperado, aunque algo bueno iba a salir de todo eso: los idiotas médicos que lo atendían iban a quedarse de un palmo cuando se les muriera en las manos. ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar salirse con la suya incluso con su muerte!, incluso en ese momento, era su maldita decisión y no podían hacer nada.

Lo llenaron de tubos, de medicamentos y le desnudaron lo mejor que pudieron, a cada trasteo, a cada sacudimiento el dolor del brazo y del pecho volvía y la asfixia que lo asustaba y lo acometía dolorosamente, también lo llenaba de gozo, porque iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, porque iba a morirse, como tanto había ansiado, como tanto estaba esperando desde siempre. Desde lo de ella, desde su partida.

Casi había perdido la conciencia de todo lo que no era dolor, de todo lo que no era esa pesadez en la que se hundía, en la que la estúpida anestesia lo estaba encerrando, cuando escuchó más voces, un taconeo y lo que le parecía ser el mismo sonido de sus alumnos al verlo entrar al aula; procuró desperezarse, abrir los ojos y enfrentar a esas personas que no tenían ni el razonamiento de un simio y decirles, no, mejor gritarles, que lo dejaran en paz, que quería morirse en casa, solo y a su modo, que no servían para nada y podían ir a tratar de salvar a gente con menos seso que ellos.

Pero la anestesia estaba ya corriéndole por todo el cuerpo y ya ni las manos frías y plastificadas del anestesista le producían efecto alguno en la piel; estaba durmiéndose, perdiendo la fuerza para mandarlos a todos al demonio, cuando una voz aseguró tener todo listo y un nombre brotó en medio del ruido de instrumentos, pasos y murmullos:

-Doctora Granger, estamos listos. –Frunció el ceño o intentó hacerlo, ¡Era lo más absurdo!, no podía ser la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger y si era ella, entonces las cosas iban a resultar más fáciles. Y por qué no decirlo, más divertidas.

_Así que no me dejes…_

La cabeza cubierta, las manos llenas del talco fino y absurdo de unos guantes de látex justo a la medida, el cubre bocas blanco e impecable, la frente limpia y tranquila, la respiración acompasada y los ojos más fieros que nunca; no sabía por qué, esa era la verdad, no sabía por qué, pero no estaba segura de querer salvarlo y al mismo tiempo, estaba muy segura de no querer dejarlo morir; el corazón le palpitaba como a punto de saltarle del pecho, ¡Qué ironía!, como si fuera a sufrir un ataque.

¿Cuántas personas se te han muerto en el quirófano, Hermione?, pocas, muchas, no lo sabes; porque la verdad es que te has vuelto insensible, cosa de ver el cuerpo de Ron en un ataúd, de ver los restos de McGonagall y de Flitwick luego de la batalla; te quedaste sin corazón y cuando no se tiene corazón, salvar uno, no parece ser sencillo, pero tampoco tan vital.

Se volvió a mirar al anestesista, que asintió en silencio vigilando los monitores, vigilando el pulso demasiado débil para tolerar ruido en la sala; las enfermeras miraban seguras de que iba a salvarlo, de que para esa doctora prodigio que completó los estudios en pocos años, la vida de ese hombre era cosa ya segura, cosa en medio de las manos, como un tesoro a buen resguardo; respiró profundo y tendió la mano al instrumentista, iba a ser quizá lo más difícil que había hecho, miró al reloj, eran las doce con treinta y siete, sujetó el bisturí y sin siquiera fruncir el ceño, trazó una línea sutil, lo suficientemente profunda para que un débil hilo de sangre, oscura, espesa, brotara de la herida; se descubrió a sí misma sorprendida del color, casi parecía ser azul y por un momento recordó aquello de Príncipe Mestizo y se le escapó una sonrisa concienzuda.

_¿Se ríe, Granger?_

Imaginó que preguntaría, con tono irónico, con esa voz de quien sabe demasiado para explicarse a una niña, de quien presume lo que está obligado a compartirle como mentor; hubiera contestado que era irónico tener la sangre tan oscura y no ser ni la mitad de noble, pero claro, no se hubiera referido jamás a un profesor en ese tono.

_Parece que hubiera madurado, ¿será posible tal prodigio o es mi mente anciana que me juega una broma?_

Ignoró el comentario impresionada de lo bien que podía recordarlo, parpadeó un par de veces inquieta y siguió en lo suyo, pidiendo instrumentos, avanzando en su trabajo, vigilando cada reacción, al tanto de cada cosa, movimiento y reflejo; el avance era lento, pero estaba haciendo las cosas bien, la operación prometía ser un éxito.

_Pensar que incluso en una estúpida profesión muggle presume, como si valiera tanto… Granger se ha convertido en una asquerosa doctora muggle, ¡Bravo, Granger, bravo!... McGonagall salta de gozo en su tumba._

Se turbó, frunció el ceño y casi deja caer el instrumento que la enfermera a su lado le tendía; estaba segura de que eso no era cosa de su imaginación, no podía serlo, el masoquismo que la alentaba a recordar a Ron y los buenos momentos, no había, en ningún momento, alentado sus pensamientos sobre quienes odiaba. Esto era algo más, frunció el ceño tratando de olvidarse de sí misma, tratando de enfocarse en sus manos.

_¿De verdad cree que me salvará?, piensa que es posible con sus manos vacías y secas detener una muerte ansiosa… Granger, sigue siendo la misma patética que corría por los pasillos al lado del bruto armatoste de Weasley. No pudo salvarlo a él, ¿o si?_

Tembló y se detuvo, no era su imaginación, no era su mente, era él dentro de su cabeza; lo miró a la cara por primera vez desde que pidiera que lo prepararan, esos labios, esa boca tenía la sonrisa, la que solía poner siempre que se sentía triunfante.

-¿Doctora, está bien? –La enfermera que esperaba a su espalda y las otras dos delante de ella, del otro lado del cuerpo, la miraban; respiraba agitada, asustada, porque justo esas palabras eran las que no quería escucharle decir.

_¿Lo ve, Granger?, no tiene el valor suficiente, márchese y deje que la vida siga su curso, sea una buena chica y obedezca._

La trataba como a un perro, aún cuando ella era la que lo salvaría, la que tenía su salud en sus manos; apretó los dientes y se acercó de nueva cuenta al cuerpo, volviendo a meter las manos y reanudando el trabajo, temerosa y desencajada; recordó entonces lo mucho que le gustaba a Ron molestar a Snape, un calorcillo le subió desde el pecho y nuevos bríos la azotaron, sonrió malamente, alzando una ceja y asintiendo a las enfermeras que volvieron a sus puestos. Iba a salvarlo, no iba a dejarlo morir.

_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…_

_¿Realmente piensa que puede evitarlo, que puede contener la muerte?, ¡Olvídelo, Granger!, aléjese, no tiene derecho a hacer nada._

Quería que lo dejara morir, pero no iba a hacerlo, podía pensar que tal vez era la mejor opción en su caso, pero no lo iba a dejar morir, no a él; era un profesor, era un hombre, un ser humano, gracias a él muchos podían seguir viviendo, gracias a él, Harry continuaba con vida y ella estaba ahí, salvando las pocas vidas que de sus manos pendían. Iba a salvarlo, sólo porque se lo debía al mundo y su deber ético la obligaba.

Había empezado a sudar, su frente estaba perlada, era de nervios, de temor, de ese embarazo que la acometía cada vez que sabía que estaba desobedeciendo la orden de un superior, de un profesor; el mismo embarazo de aquélla vez en que, desobedeciendo a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, ella y sus dos amigos habían ido a buscar la piedra, rompiendo las reglas, saltando las ordenes, yendo contra lo que se les había dicho.

Pensó repentinamente en Minerva McGonagall, en su autoridad, en su porte y distinción como maestra recia y firme; le pareció verla en el rincón del quirófano, sentada en un banquito, al lado de la mesa con material de curación, era ella, mirándola con reprimenda, con reprobación.

-Granger, ¿qué hace desobedeciendo a un profesor? –Preguntó haciéndola desorbitar los ojos, por un momento dejó las manos estáticas, luego siguió trabajando.

-Profesora, tengo que operarlo, es la única forma de salvarlo… tengo que hacerlo. –Aseguró sonrojada, llena de la incomodidad propia de una niña que ha sido descubierta a media travesura.

-Suelte de inmediato esos separadores... si Severus quiere morir, morirá a su modo. –Aseguró caminando hacia ella y entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de las cosas, era una farsa, una ilusión en su mente producida por la Oclumancia de Snape; frunció el ceño y volvió a su trabajo ignorando a la profesora que caminaba de lado a lado, tratando de convencerla. -Granger, ¿es que se ha quedado sorda?

-Yo voy a salvarlo, voy a salvarlo. –Repetía en su mente, consciente del papelazo que hacía frente a todo su equipo médico, que debía mirarla con sorpresa, no hablaba en voz alta, pero su rostro lo decía todo; cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza convencida de que podía contra eso y más.

-¡Está sobrepasando los límites, Granger! –McGonagall se paró frente a ella, casi hasta que su túnica rozó el cuerpo pálido y desnudo de Snape, que respiraba con la mascarilla del oxigeno puesta y la sonrisa en los labios.

-Mentira… -repetía lentamente, esta vez sí en un susurro. -… ella me alentaría. –Se daba valor diciendo aquello y Snape comprendió que tendría que ser más duro, porque si no hacía algo, lo sujetaría entre sus manos para impedirle marcharse; ahora él debía hacer que lo soltara.


	3. III

_Wow… mucho tiempo, mil disculpas, pero los exámenes pueden ser agobiantes_

_He estado leyendo sus comentarios, gracias por darse el tiempo de enviarlos_

_Espero que el resto de la historia les guste, aunque créanme_

_Les va a sorprender el tono de las cosas_

_Saludos!_

_Makoto_

_Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra…_

-Doctora, estamos listos. –Dijo el médico a su lado, habían estado buscando una arteria de la pierna, que pudiera servir para realizar un injerto al corazón y sustituir las que estaban dañadas; Hermione continuaba trabajando y no hablaba, ignorando lo que le decía, había cosas más terribles en su mente en ese momento.

No se sabía ya ni de quién era tal o cual hechizo, sólo eran rayos cruzando el cielo, por momentos era una lluvia de estrellas, por momentos un sol estallando a su lado; corría atacando aquí y defendiendo allá, la sangre le corría por la mejilla y ya casi no recordaba cómo se había hecho la herida, recordaba las rocas aplastando a todos, caer en medio de la bruma, los gritos de dolor e ira. Podía correr más rápido, podía atacar más, pero temía confundirlo entre el caos, temía que un hechizo de su varita lo golpeara sin querer; cuando lo vio al lado de Luna y Neville, no pudo evitar sonreír, el grito que profirió para llamarlo fue tan desesperado que él se volvió creyéndola herida, bajando la varita, dejándose a merced de todo. _¡Ron!_, corrió hasta él, aliviada mientras se volvía preocupado, con la varita pegada a la pierna; sólo eso bastó, alcanzó a verle el cabello inundado de un reflejo verde, una luz helada y los ojos, esos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación, de pronto se quedaron vacíos y sólo pudo correr a detenerlo, correr a abrazarlo, correr y perderlo.

_ Pobre romántica Granger, Weasley muerto porque no fue capaz de confiar en que una rata se salva de todo… no, tuvo que ir, porque sólo usted es lista ¿No es así?_

Algo parecido al corazón se le atoró en la garganta, latiéndole, ardiendo igual que una braza espantosa y grande; se le nubló la vista y no pudo ver bien sus manos manchadas de sangre, ágiles moviéndose y luchando por salvar a alguien que gozaba con torturarla; apretó los dientes reprendiéndose por tonta, absurda y niña, llorando como si él aún fuera su profesor, cuando ya la magia le importaba un bledo porque no servía de nada.

_ ¡Cierto, qué brillante!, la magia no sirve… mire a Weasley, recuérdelo, ¿Alguna vez hizo por usted, algo que no fuera lo mismo que hacen todos, muggles o magos?, ¿Poesía, cartas, canciones? ¡Lo mismo que cualquier estúpido enamorado! La magia no lo hizo distinto y no la hace distinta a usted._

Fue todo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, morderse la lengua para no llorar y cuando una lágrima rebelde quiso bajar por su nariz y caer sobre el corazón en carne viva de aquél despreciable hombre, se volvió apresurada a la enfermera a su lado, porque no iba a concederle ni la más mínima muestra de consideración y una lágrima, lo era.

-Sudor. –La enfermera le tendió una mano, con la punta de una toallita le secó el sudor y las lágrimas sin decir nada, mirándola con profundo asombro, con unos ojos que Hermione identificó como lástima y compasión; compasión de una viudez irreal y lástima de una muerte en vida.

_Te envío las fotos…_

Comprendía muy bien lo que debía estar sintiendo y estaba dispuesto a desgarrar esa herida hasta las últimas consecuencias, con tal de salirse con la suya, con tal de descansar; sonrió para sí mismo y se enfocó en su ataque y las armas que usaría.

_¿Todavía lo recuerda, Granger?_

Ella estaba ocupada revisando las arterias, salvándolo, la pregunta pareció venirle de la nada, de otro sitio, no recordaba estar hablando con él de tan absorta en su trabajo; cuando el silencio volvió a su cabeza continuó en lo suyo, pensando que era cualquier otro, un hombre había sido encontrado en el abandono y merecía vivir. No conocía nada de él, no sabía quién era y sólo pensaba en que era una vida, un hombre que respiraba, que tal vez tenía familia y que quizá amaba o era amado. Sonrió de mala gana, suspirando en medio de un temblor, ¿Quién lo amaría, si el más cercano era Harry, que apenas lo respetaba y consideraba?

_Ya no lo recuerda, ¿Verdad?_

Hermione frunció el ceño y su ayudante, que realizaba ahora todos los trabajos, se quedó estático, creyendo que había visto algo mal; ella sonrió mirándolo y lo alentó a continuar sólo con una mirada. Respiró profundo y pasó saliva con fuerza, como para liberarse de una fastidiosa y entrometida cáscara o trozo de algo en la garganta. La operación llevaba más de dos horas, iban lento, pero firmes; entonces rió, él reía en su cabeza y esta vez se vio obligada a poner toda la atención, para saber por qué.

_A veces cuando se pierde a la persona amada, lo primero que hace la mente es bloquear su recuerdo… ¿Usted recuerda a Weasley? ¿O ya lo ha olvidado?_

No entendió del todo, era cierto que siempre se preguntaba si el que estaba en su mente era Ron pero no tenía sentido preguntar si lo había olvidado, porque no era verdad, antes se olvidaría a sí misma que a él; él era indeleble, imborrable, inolvidable.

¿_En serio?_

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mirarle a la cara y al hacerlo, vio esa figura a su lado, esos pantalones de pana, ese suéter tejido a mano, esas manos pálidas y largas; algo muy dentro le reventó y al alzar la cara para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, comprendió a lo que se refería al preguntar si lo había olvidado: Al verlo ahí de pie ante ella, tan nítido como una fotografía, era tan sorprendente y doloroso como si lo hubiera olvidado; ahora al tenerlo delante recordaba que lo había conocido, amado y relegado de su corazón para dejar de sufrir.

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…_

Su nariz afilada, sus labios delgados, las pecas sobre la nariz, la frente tersa y las mejillas, las mejillas que al mirarla se inflaban como para hacer aquella cara de confusión de las clases, las tareas, los exámenes; tembló sin poder contenerlo y aprovechando que el joven doctor a su lado hacía todo y las enfermeras ponían atención al procedimiento, se irguió para verlo bien, era Ron, no era otro. Las lágrimas le llenaron tanto los ojos que no podía mirarlo bien, sólo era la mancha roja de su cabeza, de sus cabellos; le tembló el labio, no pudo evitarlo, quiso moverse hasta él, quiso tocarlo, pero sus ojos se clavaron en ella casi con rudeza, casi con reproche.

-¿Me olvidaste? –Exclamó contrariado, como cuando Harry explicaba algo dicho por Dumbledore y él no alcanzaba a entenderlo.

-No. –Le tembló tanto la voz, que él debía haberle comprendido por inercia.

-Parece que no me hubieras visto antes, parece que no me vieras más. –Estaba rojo, apenado, mejor dicho indignado, con esa misma renuencia absurda de cuando se enojaba sin sentido, de cuando parecía dispuesto a ignorarla por pensar que tenía la razón en todo; frunció el ceño poniéndose necio, poniéndose terco.

-No, yo siempre te recuerdo… siempre pienso en ti. –Aseguró temblando, ahora sí tanto que la enfermera a su lado lo notó.

-Piensas en mí pero salvas al viejo horrible de Snape. –Atajó furioso, fue como un golpe de gong, como si la hubiera zarandeado con violencia.

-Ron, él está muriendo… tengo que hacer algo. –Exclamó temblando.

-¡Pero yo morí!, y a mí ya no me recuerdas. –Sus ojos estaban vidriosos e inflando las mejillas se volvió a otro lado, enfadado y orgulloso, como antes e igual que entonces, dolía.

_Cuidado, cuidado…_

Había sido peor que una sacudida, peor que una bofetada con la mano fría, era un reproche que dolía igual que si la hubiera herido; sintió que algo le presionaba el pecho y por poco suelta un gemido y se pone a pelear con él, a gritar como cuando culpó a su gato de la desaparición de su rata, pero ésta vez mucho más convencida de que era un tonto, un idiota y un bobo; cuando se movió para arremeter en su contra, cuando se despejó la garganta para contestarle, miró de reojo el rostro cetrino y afilado, abandonado y envejecido de Snape y comprendió todo.

Rabió por dentro, estaba cediendo a la peor tortura y el culpable dependía de ella, dependía de sus manos tratando de convencerla de dejarlo morir, de asesinarlo vilmente; se volvió herida hasta las entrañas por el dolo con que actuaba ese infeliz, avispó su mente y lo miró con odio justo al momento en que su ayudante le dejaba espacio para que continuara y las enfermeras se sorprendían de verla tan tiesa y molesta.

-¡Basta, deténgase! –Le dijo con ira usando su mente, gritándole como si estuviera encerrada en una habitación oscura y sola. -¡No juegue conmigo así!, porque incluso usted, maldito desgraciado, tiene derecho de vivir… ¡Cuidado, porque si sigue así juro que voy a hacerle la vida larga, muy larga! ¿Escuchó? ¡Cuidado!

_No perderé…_

_¿Me amenaza, Granger?_

-No lo amenazo, le advierto, porque lo haré, ¡No temo hacerlo! –Exclamó desesperada, desencajada y trabajando con ímpetu y seguridad.

_Máteme entonces, hágalo y será libre de mí, sólo tiene que dejar de luchar, sólo tiene que cometer un pequeño error, ¿No cree que así como es muy lista para hacer cosas bien, sería igual de lista para ocultar un homicidio? Un temblor de la mano le basta, Granger._

_ -_¡Jamás!, voy a salvarlo, usted va a vivir porque es la mejor forma que tengo para torturarlo… me vengaré salvándolo. –No creía nada de lo que decía, no pensaba tener la fuerza, no creía tener las agallas, pero iba a hacerlo.

_ ¡Niña idiota!, ¿De qué sirve intentarlo?, ¡Dígamelo!, ¿A usted de qué le sirve vivir?, no tiene una razón, no tiene un motivo, ¡No tiene nada!_

-Sí, sí tengo… -Hermione se aferró ya a lo único que quizá le daba bríos para seguir de pie luchando, ignorando a Ron que enfurruñado movía gasas en un rincón. -… me queda usted y no lo perderé.


	4. IV

_Pero si me da por tardarme, disculpen…_

_Aquí viene ya la siguiente parte, espero que les guste, lamento no tener mucho tiempo para dejar comentarios individuales a sus reviews, pero voy de prisa jejeje_

_Espero les guste_

_Mil disculpas a los que al ver en Personajes principales a Herms y Severus, han creído que es un Sevmione…_

_Lo lamento, pero creo que ya han notado que no lo es…_

_En fin_

_Gracias por leer_

_Makoto_

_No me importa qué…_

Podía ser el tiempo, podía ser el silencio que la rodeaba, quizá que él no decía nada, quizá que Ron se había sentado a mirarse las manos en un rincón, pero ella, empezaba a calmarse; quizá era un poco tonto decirlo, pero estaba volviendo a su acostumbrada frialdad en el trabajo, a su brillante desempeño médico. Sin saber por qué fue, paulatinamente, hundiéndose en el silencio que acompañaba su trabajo y entre esa tranquilidad, se tomó la libertad de recordar más cosas del Colegio.

Ron en sexto curso, jugando Quidditch y orgulloso por su suerte, novio de Lavender, héroe de su casa; Harry, novio de Ginny, sonriente, enamorado, preocupado siempre por todo, atormentado por el destino y la difícil vida que llevaba; Luna, asombrosamente absurda, inconscientemente lista; Neville, lindo y dulce, fiel y paciente, todos eran algo, todos eran alguien, hoy tenían vidas casi realizadas, hoy eran felices; todos excepto Ron y ella, que habían terminado muertos, uno en su tumba pudriéndose, la otra en un quirófano luchando por salvar a alguien que no lo merecía.

Movió la cabeza lentamente a un lado, acometida por el cansancio del trabajo y volvió a pensar en esos años de Colegio; sin querer veía cuando había sido feliz, cuando la magia estaba en todo, en ella y en unos ojos azules. Sonrió por dentro pensando en el encanto que había tenido en ella, en el amor que por poco tiempo le había sonreído, en la paz de entonces y en el delirio de ahora; volvió sin pensar la mirada a Ron, que había alzado la cara para mirarla.

_Mírelo, parece un perro faldero, ¿no va a acariciarle la cabeza?_

-Cállese. –Molesta volvió a lo suyo, incómoda al pensar que podía estar dentro de su cabeza y verlo todo.

_Muy cierto, puedo verlo todo y ahora que lo veo, me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que lo amaba?_

-No es de su incumbencia. –Pidió otro instrumento a la enfermera a su lado y solicitó que le secaran el sudor, ignorando lo que decía él.

_Pues mía no, pero de él, sí._

Pudo ver que Ron se levantaba e iba hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lo que reconoció era enfado; cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, esperando lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? –Preguntó pegado a ella, a su mejilla, casi tan cerca que podía sentirlo, sentir su calor, su respiración, ¡Estaba volviéndola loca!, era imposible, un recuerdo no tiene aroma, ¡Un recuerdo no tiene aroma!

-Porque no sabía cómo. –Confesó ofuscada, trabajando más rápido, con más fuerza, tenía que salir rápido de esa habitación, tenía que alejarse de ese hombre pronto.

-Pero si tú siempre has sabido… ¡Lo sabes todo! –Gritó Ron encorvándose más de lo que ya estaba, mirándola con su nariz afilada y sus pecas saltando en su cara.

-No tiene nada qué ver. –Refutó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡Tú siempre lo has sabido todo! –Exclamó frunciendo los labios, impotente y obstinado, decidido a no creerle ni una sola excusa. -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé, no lo sé… -estaba desesperada, casi quería echarse a llorar y enojada le dio la única respuesta que tenía. -…¡No lo sé y no te importa! –Ron se quedó mirándola perdido en la respuesta, mientras ella mascullaba entre dientes. –A usted tampoco le importa, Snape… no vuelva a preguntarme algo así, no tiene derecho a preguntarlo, no es algo que le incumba.

_Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo…_

Había algo en Granger que empezaba a incomodarlo más que el hecho de que no quisiera dejarlo descansar, era algo absurdo e imposible, pero que tenía clavado en la mente como una idea fija y constante: se parecía a ella. Era una similitud absurda y rara, una similitud más bien basada en la posibilidad de que ella, hubiera actuado igual que Granger ahora; era la forma en que las dos se aferraban a su amor, la forma como peleaban por seguir, por conservarlo; de alguna forma, era lo que hace una mujer enamorada y eso, las volvía tan parecidas que empezó a doler.

Empezó a recordarla al ver cómo Granger sufría y contenía el dolor en su pecho al tener el recuerdo de Ron cerca, empezó a recordarla al ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su mente se nublaba por completo, ahora la recordaba; sus ojos, su voz, su perfume, su figura lejana y a la vez tan propia, había sido una tortura mientras vivía y ahora muerta, era la misma tortura, la misma herida profunda y sangrante. Por más que quisiera fingir demencia, por más que quisiera ocultar que aún sentía, ella era la prueba de que algo de bondad había en su corazón viejo y solo; Granger estaba mostrándole en ella, en su pena, lo que él tanto había pasado y penado, le dio una profunda lástima por ella, sentía pena y si en su mano hubiera estado, la habría matado para aliviarle el sufrimiento, y al pensar así, se dio cuenta que él, era igual.

_Por favor._

Desorbitó los ojos al escuchar esa frase, tan suave y queda que el ruido de sus manos laboriosas parecía querer comerse el sonido de su voz, pero la suplica se repitió.

_Por favor, Granger, basta._

Su corazón se detuvo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pedir algo con amabilidad, con tiento; espantada le volvió la cara al rostro, él no expresaba nada y sin embargo en su semblante había una profunda sensación de tristeza.

_Me dejes caer…_

-¿Profesor? –Aunque seguía en lo suyo, una nueva sensación extraña la rodeaba, la sensación de estar luchando por salvar a un muerto.

_Sólo déjeme morir._

-Profesor yo no puedo hacer eso. –Aseguró dolorida, su voz era igual de fuerte y segura, pero estaba también desolada.

¿_No se supone que no hay nada que usted no pueda hacer?_

-Esto es algo que no pienso hacer. –Contestó segura, tajante, cortante, si tenía que ser grosera para que lo entendiera, lo sería.

_Pero es algo que debería conceder, aléjese, basta de luchar… ¡Déjeme en paz!_

-No, usted vivirá. –Afirmó con toda su terquedad, con la decisión en los labios.

_Mi deseo es morir, es lo que he elegido, es lo que quiero que pase… ¡Es la conclusión de mi vida y creo que merezco elegirla!_

-¡No!, usted merece vivir, usted es una persona que ha sufrido mucho y que por eso necesita seguir viviendo, yo voy a salvarlo. –Estaba convencida de que hacía lo correcto, no iba a perderlo, ahora era un reto a sí misma.

_¡Maldita sea, Granger, usted no sabe nada! ¿Qué sabe de mi sufrimiento?, ¿Qué sabe de lo que yo quiero?, ¡No necesito seguir viviendo porque no tengo nada por qué vivir!_

-Siempre hay algo por qué vivir. –Cortó de un golpe y de inmediato, la habitación entera le pareció que se sacudía, ante sus ojos, Ron empezó a llenarlo todo, Ron a los once años con la nariz manchada junto a una de las enfermeras, Ron besando a Lavender junto a la puerta, Ron jugando con Harry al ajedrez en la mesa de instrumentos, Ron enfurruñado mirándola sentado junto a su pierna, Ron comiendo con la boca llena empleando el cuerpo de Severus como mesa.

_No me obligue a que mi razón se vuelva torturarla… ¡Déjeme morir!... ¡Suélteme!_

_Colgando en tus manos…_

-¡Es que no lo entiende!, va en contra de mí misma, va en contra de mi ética, ¡No puedo perderlo así! –Gritó desesperada, la ansiedad llenaba el lugar entero y las enfermeras y médicos que la ayudaban ya no entendían qué le sucedía, porque pasaba del rojo al pálido, porque parecía apunto de desmayarse.

_¡Usted es una idiota, una niña absurda!, ¡Claro que puede hacerlo!... ¡¿No es acaso una Gryffindor?... ¡¿No se supone que es valiente?_

-¡Matarlo no es valentía! –Atajó convencida de lo que decía, él carcajeó con gozo, con presunción, con arrogancia.

_Eso es ser valiente, ¿Cree que fue sencillo asesinar al único hombre que siempre creyó en mí?, el único que me apreció realmente, el único mentor que he tenido… yo lo maté con mis propias manos… ¡Eso es valentía, Granger!... ¡Sea valiente y acabe conmigo, aproveche que me odia!_

-Yo no lo odio. –Refutó consternada, incómoda.

-Sí lo odias. –Ron a su lado, con la boca llena le miraba sorprendido. –Es Snape Hermione, nunca fue bueno contigo.

-Siempre te torturaba, siempre estaba humillándote y buscando pretextos para quitarte puntos. –Comentó el Ron que jugaba ajedrez con Harry, mientras éste asentía con seriedad.

-Mentira… eso no es odiar. –Murmuró para convencerse.

_Entonces ¿qué es Granger?_

-Es soledad y tristeza, es sentir que no se tiene nada… usted es igual que yo, usted sufre igual que yo… sufre por la muerte de la madre de Harry, como yo sufro por la muerte de Ron. –Contestó segura de que eso lo haría callar, pero se equivocó, él arremetió con más fuerza.

_¿Tristeza y soledad?, ¡Ingenua!... ¡Esto es el infierno, no es tristeza, no es soledad!... ¿Acaso nunca quiso que esto pasara?_

Todas las imágenes que hasta entonces estaban a su alrededor, desaparecieron, todo en su entorno se volvió oscuro y se vio sola, cuando encontró una luz, vio que era Ron parado al lado de su imagen, ella estaba ahí, él sonriéndole, mientras ella le imitaba enternecida; Ron la tomó por la barbilla y sonriendo la acercó a su rostro, la besó tiernamente y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, Hermione pudo verse a sí misma corresponder al abrazo, fijarse a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la poca luz le dejaba ver que el abrazo era más profundo, más intenso.

_Esto hubiera podido pasar, pero a alguien le pareció innecesario, la vida le quitó esta oportunidad, ¿no es esto el infierno?_

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, era peligrosa tanta tensión en medio de una operación como aquella, pero no podía evitarlo, él la manipulaba con esa ilusión, esa imagen en la que Ron y ella se hundían en lo profundo de sí mismos, como siempre había esperado que ocurriera; el llanto se le agolpó con tanta intensidad que en lo profundo de su mente, se echó a llorar, Ron se despegó entonces de su cuerpo y sonriendo le susurró que la amaba; se estremeció entera, era él diciéndolo al fin, como nunca había podido hacerlo por falta de tiempo y valor; la emoción fue tal que se sacudió entera, apretando sin querer las manos, sacudiendo la única cuerda que lo tenía con vida. Los monitores de todo el lugar activaron sus alarmas, sacándola del trance.

-¡Paro!, doctora es un paro, lo perdemos. –Gritó la enfermera mientras su ayudante metía mano, porque la hemorragia producida por la presión de sus manos era muy intensa; pálida y confundida miró a todos lados, Ron no estaba, Snape no estaba porque se le había resbalado de las manos, se reprendió e intentó volver al trabajo, salvarlo antes que fuera tarde, recuperar lo que, por poco, estaba completamente perdido.


	5. V

_Bien dicen que a veces el tiempo libre no deja nada bueno…_

_Vean nada más el retraso jejeje, mil disculpas_

_Pero ya aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este "song-fic"_

_Espero que les guste, tomatazos y reclamos, ya saben qué hacer._

_Saludos, gracias por leer!_

_Mako_

_4.40…_

Alzó la cara para ver el reloj, eran las 4:40, hacía más de cuatro horas que habían comenzado, hacía casi un minuto que luchaba por regresarlo a la vida; el paro seguía, pero ella no se rendía, ella tenía esperanza, iba a lograr salvarlo como había logrado otras tantas cosas en su vida, seguía luchando contra ese corazón cansado, seguía dándole masaje, seguía esperanzada; la enfermera miraba también el reloj, estaban por declararlo muerto, cuando un monitor marcó movimiento, él estaba vivo, entonces no pudo evitarlo, entonces el anonimato dejó de ser importante.

-Vamos Profesor Snape, vamos… ¡No puede morir! –Gritó en medio de la soledad del quirófano, donde compañeros médicos y enfermeras se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, ella ignoró todo, sólo importaba él. –Vamos, tiene que seguir con vida. –Y el reloj marcó las 4:41.

_Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…_

_Niña idiota, justo cuando empezaba a verla._

-Usted no va a ver a nadie mientras pueda impedirlo. –Murmuró furiosa, dentro de su mente él reía y parecía contento de verla tan molesta.

_Fue casi como tenerla, como si fuera posible… pero, ¿por qué se enoja?, apuesto a que se sintió aliviada al pensarme muerto._

-No sentí nada, ahora cállese de una buena vez. –Dijo volviendo a lo suyo, ahora con más bríos, ahora más decidida y enfadada.

_¿Qué debo hacer para que deje de sentirse la todopoderosa Granger?_

-Nada. –Empezaba a sentir todo el peso de la realidad de lo que pasaba, de su posición con él; estaba a merced de lo que él le mostrara, estaba a merced de su corazón, era la primera vez que una operación no dependía de sus manos hábiles o sus conocimientos, ahora la operación y la vida de ese hombre, dependían sobre todo de la tranquilidad de su espíritu y sus sentimientos.

_Si lo que le preocupa es la culpa, simplemente olvídeme, ni siquiera soy importante para usted, sólo ignóreme._

-No es por la culpa, no quiero que muera. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva malamente, volviendo la mente a lo que tenía qué hacer, a cómo debía actuar.

_¿Entonces?, ¿Es una de esas ideas bobas y patéticas de las mujeres cabales?_

-No se trata de ideología, no creo que sea ya siquiera por la ética por lo que intento salvarlo… ¿Es que no entiende que de alguna forma yo siempre lo tengo presente?, si lo dejo morir, lo único que habrá en mi mente es el hecho de que lo maté. –Confesó concentrada en los procedimientos básicos, en volver a unir las arterias, en intentar mantener el corazón lo más caliente posible con ayuda de todos los modernos instrumentos que la rodeaban y ayudaban.

_Mejor eso que tener otra cosa en la memoria, piense que ha hecho feliz a un viejo solo y desgraciado… hágame un favor y quítese la máscara de bondad, hace mucho que no le queda._

-¡No es una máscara!, quiero que viva, quiero salvarlo… si no pude salvar a Ron, si no pude salvar a McGonagall, al menos puedo intentar salvarlo a usted. –Musitó a medias en la penumbra de sus recuerdos, donde él se alojaba, sentado en una memoria, como si fuera esta una roca lisa y fría.

_De nada le servirá, vivo o muerto, redimido o no por usted… en su memoria siempre voy a estar presente_

Un silencio incómodo le siguió a esa sentencia y aunque le pareció terriblemente amarga y espantosa, no le dio importancia y continuó en lo suyo.

_Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…_

_Dígame algo, Granger… ¿Por qué se volvió doctora?, ¿algo así como intentar salvar como muggle ya que no pudo como bruja, o sólo le gustan las batas blancas?_

-No es algo que le incumba. –Repitió como ya había dicho muchas veces a lo largo del procedimiento, parecía que las armas se le estaban agotando al viejo.

_Bueno, quizá sea por la costumbre de ver a sus padres, o el hecho de que le gusta hacer notoria su inteligencia… aunque, podría ser otra cosa… claro, cómo no lo pensé antes…_

Reía, una risa rara, inquietante, como el zumbidillo de una abeja molesta llegando hasta su oído; quiso ignorarlo, quiso hacer como que no le interesaba lo que pensara, pero de cierta forma, la curiosidad la mataba y sin poder contenerse, interrumpió su, al parecer, divertido descubrimiento y le preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Qué es lo que no había pensado antes? –Pedía otro instrumento, estaba casi por terminar, empezaba con trabajos de limpieza y de cerrado.

_Bueno, que tal vez a usted lo que le gusta es el poder, ya sabe… el control de las cosas, ser médico es una buena forma de mantener el dominio, después de todo, por eso le gustaba Weasley, ¿no es verdad?, para mantener el control de las cosas._

Fue un chispazo, concentrada como estaba en revisar que todo estuviera bien dentro, no notó que la habitación volvía a llenarse de la imagen de Ron, en todos lados, como antes, a distintas edades, con distintos atuendos y estilos de peinado, marcando el desarrollo del chico; intentó analizar las palabras, comprender qué era lo que quería darle a entender al decir aquello y cuando lo logró, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –En su mente todo estaba claro, sabía a la perfección de lo que la acusaba, pero era mejor oírlo de él que de sí misma.

_Simple, Weasley era un tonto, poco inteligente y astuto, sabemos que tenía el sentido común de un mono… ¡Por Merlín!, incluso Potter con esa cicatriz vacíacerebros era más listo que él… en su relación, usted habría sido la cabeza y él el cuerpo… ¡Mírese!, ahora mismo tiene todo el poder, mi vida está en sus manos, eso la vuelve muy superior a ese papanatas devora todo._

_Cuidado, mucho cuidado…_

-Ron era perfecto… no era nada de lo que usted está diciendo… y yo no necesito poder. –Refunfuñó aturdida, este nuevo ataque le parecía extremo, de mala gana entregó unas pinzas al instrumentista y pidió otras para continuar; Snape dio un resoplido.

_¿Para comer embutidos?... ¡Totalmente de acuerdo!, no era más que un testarudo poca cosa… ¡Vamos, Granger!, es usted más de lo que pudo ser a su lado._

-De eso no está usted seguro, deje de hablar de eso como si hubiera sabido la mitad de lo que había entre nosotros. –Pidió manteniéndose segura en su pose autoritaria y él alzó una risa fresca y natural.

_Intenta ordenarme qué hacer, pero mantiene que no le gusta el poder… siempre fue la que luchó por controlar a esos dos, Potter con su delirio de grandeza y de persecución, acentuados por el complejo de Edipo que nunca lo dejó en paz… mientras Weasley con su orgullo destrozado por la miseria y su sangre pura sin poder social, acomplejado por la fastuosidad de cinco hermanos mayores, intentaba hacerle el amor con palabritas bobas y miradas fatuas… ¡Qué trío tan divertido!, y usted al centro, una niña sabelotodo obsesionada con una perfección divina, a la que la orilló siempre la necesidad de sobresalir en algo que no fuera la desgracia de no ser nacida de magos… ¡Pobre asquerosa sangre sucia! _

-¡No vuelva a llamare así! –Gritó desesperada, el mundo se le venía encima, era la misma frase que había oído tantas veces en voz de Draco Malfoy, mientras Ron la defendía; era la misma frase que Bella le había dicho justo después de matar a Ron: _No tienes siquiera la mitad del valor que se necesita para matar, asquerosa sangre sucia; _las mismas palabras malditas soltadas por Lavender en el sepelio: _¡Está muerto por tu culpa, sangre sucia!_; la misma frase indeleble en la memoria, calada a fuego, vibrante y ardorosa, no tenía a Ron para defenderla, no tenía a nadie para acallarlo por esa ofensa.

_¿Cómo?, ¿Sangre sucia?, pero si es lo que usted es, es lo que siempre ha sido y siempre será… por eso no pudo ser feliz con él, después de todo era un sangre pura, quizá el destino no quiso que esa combinación se diera, quizá fue la naturaleza…_

-¡Mentira, mentira!... ¡Eso es una mentira! –Gritó dolorida, él sabía que ella ya lo había pensado, se valía de ese recuerdo, de esa duda, esa maldita duda clavada en el corazón como una estaca.

_Si usted hubiera sido pura, tal vez…_

-¡Cállese, ya cállese! –Estaba desesperada y sí, esta vez fue la emoción de triunfo en él la que la traicionó, la emoción de pensar que al fin había dado en la llaga, lo que hizo que su corazón se conmocionara y aunque ella estaba a un segundo de matarlo presionando con fuerza para callarlo, no fueron sus dedos los que hicieron el milagro.

_No importa qué diga el destino…_

-¡Paro doctora, lo perdemos! –Gritó por tercera vez, porque ella estaba como aturdida, como perdida, intentando salvarlo por inercia; el segundo infarto, el segundo durante la operación, y ahora era posible que ya no pudiera recuperarlo.

-¡De prisa, dense prisa, inyéctelo, qué espera! –Ordenó a la enfermera que tenía la jeringa ya alzada, preparándola hacía un momento. -¡Vamos profesor, vamos, no puede morir! –Gritó desesperada mirando todos los monitores, mientras su ayudante se esforzaba por ayudarla y preparaba los desfibriladores, con la intención de intervenir directo al músculo, pero ella no se retiraba ni solicitaba la intervención.

_No luche, es el destino…_

Repitió la voz apenas audible, como perdida en lo profundo de un tuvo de cobre por el que ella parecía apenas poder entenderlo.

-¡Al carajo con el destino, no creo ni he creído nunca en él! –Le espetó mientras seguía presionando al conteo de su propio corazón, masajeando con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la esperanza de poder darle algo de la vida que a ella se le desbordaba.

_Quédate conmigo…_

_Détengase, no tiene caso ya…_

-¡Cállese, no voy a dejarlo ir! –Le declaró, notando que la voz era ya sólo un eco, un murmullo en la penumbra de la soledad en la que la dejaba; las imágenes de Ron se desvanecían como fotografías en una vieja pantalla de televisión, dándole paso a la estática. -¡Profesor Snape, quédese conmigo, quédese conmigo! –Gritó en medio del quirófano, ante la mirada sorprendida de las enfermeras y doctores que callaban, viéndole el sudor por todo el rostro y el desconsuelo en las manos que apretaban sin misericordia. -¡Quédese conmigo, luche, por favor, luche! –Suplicó con el llanto ahogándola, con el llanto extendiéndose desde su pecho.

Esperó que contestara, que volviera a hablarle, pero no lo hacía y la última imagen de Ron, el pequeño de once años con la nariz manchada, le miraba sentado sobre la pierna izquierda del hombre sobre la plancha, poniéndose cada vez más blanco y más cetrino.

-¡No, no, profesor Snape! –Repitió desconsolada, mientras las enfermeras se convencían de que era ya tarde para lograr volverlo.

_Mi corazón está…_

-¡Vamos hábleme! –Suplicó con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas hasta caer en la herida del pecho, abierta; Snape estaba ante ella abierto de par en par, como una casa vieja y abandonada, como un hogar que nunca fue usado; la vida se le escapaba por la enorme herida y ella se sentía muerta junto con él; se volvió a mirar a Ron, que tenía la boca llena de ranas de chocolate, como ese día en el tren con Harry. –No te vayas, no te vayas. –Le suplicó consciente de que él desaparecería cuando Snape dejara para siempre ese cuerpo ahora más helado, Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido, masticando con despreocupada desfachatez.

Tragó saliva sin dejar de dar masaje, convencida de que aún había una oportunidad, él aún podía salvarse, por eso no desistía, ese corazón aún estaba en sus manos, aún estaba en ella y podía recuperarlo. Ron se bajó de la pierna de Snape y le dio la vuelta a Hermione, que no dejaba de mirar ese corazón tibio, asomó la cabeza parándose en las puntas de sus pies y negó con triste y taciturna apariencia.

-No tiene caso. –Murmuró suavemente y ella desorbitó los ojos espantada.

-Aún puedo lograrlo, aún puedo salvarlo. –Dijo con la voz partida en dos, pero Ron se volvió a verla y sonriendo exclamó.

-Lo mismo intentaste conmigo mucho tiempo… y mírame. –Se detuvo, dejó de darle el masaje y el largo pitido del monitor final casi la dejó sorda, Ron fue palideciendo, quedándose sin color lentamente, sonriendo divertido; era cierto, él había recibido la maldición asesina y sin embargo, ella le había dado la vuelta y se había tirado a darle los primeros auxilios, como si hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco; Neville y Harry habían tenido que levantarla por la fuerza y Arthur Weasley se había llevado a Ron a cuestas, mientras ella clamaba por un médico; era cierto, no había funcionado.

_Está colgando…_

-No quiero que muera. –Confesó angustiada, tomándolo por los hombros con las manos ensangrentadas, mirándolo al rostro cenizo y macilento. -¡No quiero que muera! –Le gritó incontrolable, mientras las enfermeras anotaban la hora de muerte y por respeto a una gran doctora, salían sin decir nada. -¡Por favor, no, maldición no se muera! –Empezó a llorar tirada sobre su pecho, sobre la herida abierta que le dejaba de frente a un corazón seco; él ya no estaba.

Ron, parado a su lado, estiró su mano difusa hasta tocarle la cintura y ella sintió un escalofrío que casi la hace caer desmayada; comprendió que cuando el cuerpo de Snape se enfriara, que cuando ya la muerte lo invadiera todo, no habría nadie más que le regresara a Ron tan nítidamente y volvió a llorar a gritos.

-¡Maldición no se muera! –Imploró desconsolada, era incluso capaz de desear que la torturara, con tal de no perder a Ron, de no perder esa imagen, de no perder un recuerdo vivo y fugaz como aquél que tenía a un lado.

Sintió que él intentaba volver a comunicarse con ella, como si estuviera del otro lado de una línea telefónica que se va apagando, que se va diluyendo en el vacío de la infinidad de cables del planeta; se irguió de nueva cuenta y volvió a meter las manos en la herida y a tomar el corazón entre sus manos, pero estaba frío.

_En tus manos._

Se sofocó, intentó masajear de nuevo, pero no tenía ya fuerzas, parpadeó y Ron ya no estaba, volvía a estar sola; alzó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y ver ese rostro odioso, la sonrisa seguía ahí, irónica, triunfante, malvada. Lo odió, lo odió más de lo que ya lo odiaba, la herida que le había provocado todo este incidente jamás iba a cerrarse, era una llama que la acosaría el resto de su vida, ella era la que había dejado morir a un héroe y a un bandido; sollozó a gritos sobre el cuerpo frío de su mentor, recordando a McGonagall y a Ron, fríos en sus tumbas, podridos bajo tierra.

Se sentía asfixiar y se llevó las manos rojas y pastosas a la cara, donde la sangre le formó surcos, líneas que quizá se volverían indelebles mezcladas con el llanto; sufría enormemente la culpa de dejarlo morir, de perderlo y de estar más sola que antes. Entonces hubo una iluminación, un momento de claridad prodigioso en que su corazón y su mente se limpiaron y le revelaron las verdades de esa noche, el prodigio de haber vivido aquello, de volver a ver a Ron y de saber que al menos Snape ya no sufría más lo que ella, y que quizá el dolor se apagara en su corazón como había hecho en el de él; entonces lloró más desconsolada aún, él había tenido razón, muy en lo profundo de sí misma, muy dentro de su mente, un pensamiento secreto la atormentaría para siempre:

Estaba muy contenta, de haberlo dejado morir.


End file.
